


Serve and Protect

by LivingOnTopOfTheClouds



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Doctor AU, Fireman AU - Freeform, Jaebum Yugyeom and Yanan if you squint, M/M, Mystery, Police Officer AU, Some violence I guess?, Yanan is from Pentagon, cute tho, sorta angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds/pseuds/LivingOnTopOfTheClouds
Summary: Since he was young, Jackson could sense when things would go wrong. Though, he never thought much about it until someone started hunting him because of it.Now, with everyone he holds dear in danger, he will have to subject himself to play the twisted games of the psycho who is determined to make him suffer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is an idea I've had for awhile, and just to warn you, I tend not to finish things I've started... sorry! Hope you still enjoy though! <3

Jungkook sighed, rubbing his eyes.

It was already one in the morning and he still had to fill out the report on his latest arrest; a scumbag who used his girlfriend as a punching bag because he had too much to drink.

Needless to say, Jungkook synched the cuffs on a little too tight.

“Jungkook! Why are you still here?”

He wheeled around to see his best friend, Jackson Wang, strut in. Jackson was a firefighter at the firehouse next door and he would often pop in on his breaks or when he got off to make sure Jungkook went home. Jackson swore that if he was allowed, Jungkook would live there.

“I gotta fill out this report. This scumbag beat his girlfriend half to death.” He couldn't help the utter disgust and anger in his voice, but the tiredness seeped in too and he knew Jackson heard.

“As much as I would like to see assholes like that get put away for life, that can all happen at, like, nine in the morning.You need to go home.” Jackson wasn't taking no for an answer, lifting Jungkook over his shoulder fireman style.

“Jackson! I hate it when you do this!” He shouted, punching his back.

Jackson just laughed like a hyena and carried him through the precinct. Jungkook could hear the laughter of the other officers and he made sure to flip off all the ones he knew.

Jackson finally put him down once they were in the parking lot and walked him to his car, much to his annoyance. “You can leave now.” He said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Jackson rolled his eyes, not convinced at all. “The moment I leave, you are going to run back in there, flip off everyone who laughed, and work on that damn report again.”

Jungkook pouted. “No! ...I already flipped them off.” He sighed, defeated by Jackson's firm resolve. “Fine! I will go home. But you better too!”

Once he got the confirmation, he nodded and opened his car door. “Say hi to Mark for me.”

Jackson grinned at the mention of his boyfriend. “Will do. Drive safe.”

Jungkook let out a laugh. “I'm a police officer, I know how to drive safely.”

Jackson looked at him softly and Jungkook could feel the concern in his gaze. “I know, but still, be careful.”

At the seriousness in his voice, Jungkook turned solemn. “I will, you too okay?”

Jackson gave a short nod and waved as Jungkook drove away. He frowned as the car disappeared from sight, a nagging feeling in his stomach telling him something bad was going to happen.

x

Jungkook blinked several times trying to keep his eyes open but to no avail. Just as his eyelids slid shut, there was a loud honk, bright lights, and pain before everything went dark.

x

“What are his stats?”

Jungkook moaned almost silently in pain as he cracked his eyes open. He appeared to be moving quickly down a long hallway, fluorescent lights passing above him.

“Blood levels low, heart rate fast, breathing labored. There is internal bleeding and head trauma.”

Jungkook groaned louder, the pain hitting him all at once. A doctor bent over him and smiled brightly. “Hey there! Don't worry Officer, I'm going to patch you up. Just go to sleep and everything will be fine.”

Jungkook felt a slight prick in his arm and suddenly everything melted away and he returned to pitch blackness once more.

x

Taehyung was having a great night. He had no surgeries scheduled and for his entire shift there had been no major accidents. All in all, it was a quiet day.

At least, until the ambulance bay doors burst open and the bloody body of a policeman was hurled down the hall on a gurney. Taehyung didn't even have to look, as soon as he heard those doors open, he ran to the locker room and changed back into his scrubs.

He ran to meet up with the gurney. “What are his stats?”

As the paramedic relayed the information, Taehyung heard the man groan and gave him a bright smile, gesturing to the nurse beside him to put him under. “We'll have you better soon.”

As the man lost consciousness, Taehyung’s smile instantly fell. “Blood type?”

“AB.”

“Get me three bags stat.”

The nurse hurried off and another one quickly replaced her as they entered the operating room. Taehyung washed up, sanitized, and started helping the nurse cut through the clothing. It was more difficult since it was a sturdy police uniform, but they managed to get it off.

Taehyung glanced at the results of his CAT scan and knew this was going to be a difficult surgery.

x

“Markiepoo! I'm home!” Jackson tried to be lighthearted, but the weight in his stomach wouldn't go away and his boyfriend could tell.

“What's wrong, Gaga?” Mark asked worriedly. Jackson leaned in to embrace him, but was cut off by the other’s cell phone ringing.

“Oh, hold on, it's the hospital.”

Jackson’s feeling got ten times worse as Mark’s face lost all his color. “I will be there right away.”

“What is it?” Jackson asked before Mark even hung up.

Mark looked at him with worry in his eyes. “An unidentified police officer has been in an accident. Tae is the only surgeon available right now, I have to go help.”

Jackson’s heart fell to the floor but he immediately sprang into action, following Mark out the door and to the car.

“Jackson, no. You've been working for twelve hours and we don't even know if it is Jungkook.”

Jackson gave Mark a stern look. “I'm going.” He got into the car and turned the key, barely waiting til it was on before speeding out of their driveway. Mark sighed next to him.

“I know.”

x

Jackson paced nervously in the waiting room. It had been hours since he had arrived. The only time he was told anything was when they brought him in to identify Jungkook, saying he was critical. After that, nothing.

“Dammit.” He angrily whispered to himself, tears filling his eyes. He should have listened to his instinct. He should have driven him home but no, he brushed it off. God! He felt so stupid and guilty.

“Jackson.”

The tired voice of his boyfriend reached his ears along with the swishing of the doors he just walked through. Mark looked exhausted but not sad so Jackson felt a tiny bit of relief.

He immediately went up and wrapped his arms around Mark. “Is he okay?”

He could feel Mark nod against him. “Yeah, he just needs a ton of rest. He has two broken ribs,one of which punctured his lung, a bad concussion, broken nose, several bruises, and bad burns from the air bag deploying.”

Mark could feel Jackson tighten his hold on him unconsciously at his words. “He's going to be fine, Gaga.” Mark whispered softly, holding onto him tightly and burying his face in his neck.

They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to find Taehyung standing there, a big smile on his face even after performing hours of surgery. “Hey Jacky,” Tae grinned even brighter, “where's my hug?”

Jackson rolled his eyes playfully and embraced the man. “Thank you so much, Tae. You don't know how much he means to me.”

Taehyung’s smile softened. “Of course, it's my job. I'm sure Mark told you how surgery went?”

Jackson nodded his confirmation. “Good. He'll be here awhile though, a couple of weeks to a month.”

“Take good care of him.” Jackson looked at Taehyung with eyes that were deadly serious.

“You know I will. I do for all my patients.” Tae gave Jackson a look and Jackson nodded in apology.

“I know, I'm just worried. Can I see him?” Jackson asked hopefully.

Taehyung quickly glanced at Mark who subtlety shook his head. “Sorry, Jacks. He's just out from surgery and we need to keep a close eye on him for the next few hours to make sure everything is sailing smoothly. We will call when you can visit.”

Jackson frowned but grudgingly nodded. “Okay.” He suddenly felt exhausted. “Make sure to call me the second I can visit, okay?”

“I will.”

“Come on, Gaga. Let's get some sleep.” Mark took Jackson by the arm and started leading him out of the hospital. By the door, he called over his shoulder, “Bye Tae.”

All of a sudden, the doors burst open and a very worried police officer strode in.

“Jackson! I just got the news, how is he?” The officer was a close friend of theirs, Jung Hoseok.

“He's stable. He has a lot of serious injuries though, and he's still unconscious. Doc says we can't visit til later.” Jackson informed him before being ushered out by Mark.

“Sorry, Hoseok! Gotta get this guy home before he passes out. But like he said don't worry, Jungkook is fine. He just needs lots of rest, okay? We’ll see you later, make sure to tell Jimin he's okay also, knowing that boy he’d probably drive 150 to get here.” Mark says, finally managing to get the half-struggling Jackson to the door.

“130 actually. As soon as I got home, he pushed me into the passenger’s seat and started driving like crazy, he didn't even tell me where we were going or what happened until we were on the freeway.”

Mark shook his head and gave a tired laugh. “That's Jimin. Where is he by the way?”

"Parking, he barely slowed down when he pushed me out of the car.”

As if on cue, Jimin burst through the doors looking like a madman. “Where is he?!”

“It's okay, Jimin. He’s gonna be okay.” J-Hope explained, letting Mark attempt escape before getting attacked with his boyfriend’s endless questions.

“Okay, then let’s go see him.” Jimin shot a look at Mark, who looked at Hoseok with distress.

Hoseok turned from Mark to Jimin, “We can’t see him. He just got out of surgery, he isn’t even awake an-” Hoseok began to ramble, but Jimin cut him off.

“Excuse me?!”

_Oh no, here we go._ Hoseok mentally groaned and rolled his eyes to the heavens, praying to everything holy that his boyfriend wouldn't cause a scene.

“I have been his best friend since preschool! There is no way that I am not seeing him tonight!” Jimin stomped his feet for emphasis. “Now get your police chief booty in there and pull some strings to let your boyfriend, whom is the best thing that has happened to you since _sliced bread_ , see HIS DYING BEST FRIEND!”

“Technically, it's morning.” J-Hope stated without thinking. It was only when his traitorous brain caught up with him, that he noticed the dark aura his boyfriend was emanating.

“Jung Hoseok.” Jimin stated pleasantly, which only scared J-Hope more. “If you still want a boyfriend, you will go talk to sweet, sweet Taehyung, got it?”

J-Hope nodded obediently.

“Good boy, now shoo.”

x

Mark sighed in relief once they were in the car. He managed to escape while Hoseok and Jimin were arguing. Knowing Jimin, he would have made them all stay until Jungkook could get discharged.

“Hey, do you think Jimin will actually get to see him? Maybe we should stay…” Jackson reached for the door handle only to find it child-locked. He turned to Mark with an incredulous look. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Mark glared at him. “Jiaer! I swear if you don't let me take you home, I will knock you out and drag you there myself! There is nothing you could do for Jungkook now while he is going to be unconscious for several days. I know you're worried, but care about yourself too. You're about to pass out, I had to help you get in the car. C’mon, Gaga. Jungkook wouldn't want you to do this, you can visit him after you get some sleep.”

Jackson sighed, admittedly, he could barely keep his eyes open. “You're right, I'm sorry Mark.”

Mark gazed at him softly and ran a hand through his sweaty, blond hair. He crinkled his nose, “You need to take a shower mister.”

Jackson gave him what was supposed to be an amused look, but it quickly fell away as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Mark took in his sleeping figure with a small smile. He leant over and kissed his forehead lovingly before starting the drive home.

x

Turned out, Jimin didn't have to wait too long as his proud boyfriend came back with the ever smiling Taehyung.

“Come on, his room is down here.” Taehyung gestured for them to follow him.

“You're the best!” Jimin exclaimed, pressing a big kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Whoa! Please do not thank me!” Taehyung joked, putting his hands out defensively.

Jimin rolled his eyes and punched him on the arm.

“Ow! Ah, I think you broke it!” Taehyung gasped, cradling his arm. “Officer! I just got assaulted, arrest him!”

Hoseok made a serious face and pulled both of Jimin’s arms behind his back. “Sir, you are under arrest. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law.”

“Ha ha, very funny. This is serious guys, I need to make sure Jungkook is okay.” At Jimin’s serious look, Hoseok dropped his arms, apology written all over his face.

“Oh come on Jiminie! Stop being a spoil-sport. We already told you, Jungkook is-”

Suddenly, a couple of nurses ran past, one shouting, “Code blue in 113!”

Taehyung’s face dropped and he took off in a sprint, Hoseok and Jimin immediately following after.

“What's code blue?” Jimin asked as they tried to keep up with Taehyung.

“It means there's something wrong with the patient in room 113.” Came the curt reply.

“Who is in 113?” Jimin didn't want to ask because he felt he already knew the answer.

“Jungkook.”

x

Jackson tossed and turned in the car seat, occasionally making whimpering noises that had Mark concerned.

“Jackson. Jackson, wake up. You're having a nightmare baby, come on wake up.” When they were waiting at a red light, Mark tried to shake him awake but it didn't work. He was starting to get very worried now. The whimpering increased and sweat began forming on Jackson’s face as his boyfriend’s breathing became faster and more labored.

He pulled over to the side of of the road and began full on rocking the man, but it didn't work. “Jackson! Jackson!” Mark started panicking now, as Jackson started hyperventilating, sweat dripping off his face.

Mark didn't know what to do. He unbuckled his seatbelt, straddled Jackson, and slapped him so hard it echoed. “JACKSON!”

“Ow! SON OF A BITCH!”

Mark cried out in relief, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest as tears streamed uncontrollably down his face.

“Mark! What happened? Why are you crying?” Jackson rubbed his cheek and cradled Mark to his chest.

“You scared me so bad, Jackson.” He hiccuped. “What were you dreaming about?”

“I-” Jackson frowned, “I don't remember.”

Mark gazed at him with red rimmed eyes. “What just happened was definitely not normal.” He pulled away abruptly and wiped his eyes, letting out a sigh. “Let's just go home. If it happens again, we should get you checked out, okay?”

Jackson just gave a weary nod, watching as Mark climbed back into his own seat. As they continued their journey home, Jackson stared out the window, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. He did, in fact, remember what his nightmare was.

It was just so disturbing he didn't want Mark to hear it.

x

_Jackson slowed down as he saw a figure waiting at the end of the corridor. “You!” He shouted, picking up pace again._

_The man laughed. “Me? Why of course me! You knew it was me all along, why didn't you stop me?”_

_“Where are they?” Jackson growled reaching out to grab the man._

_“Ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you.” The man raised his hand, in it a controller with a red button. “One push and kablam! They are both dead.” He giggled._

_Jackson froze._

_“But don't worry! I'm not heartless, you can save one... if you get there in time.” The man smiled and started backing away. “Tik tok, fireman. One is right and the other is left. Which is which? I forgot!” He burst into manic giggles. “Open the door, and the bomb is automatically disarmed. But which way to go, hm? Fiancé or your best friend since kindergarden? Decisions, decisions.You better decide quickly, fireman. They have only three minutes left.”_

J _ackson’s heart stopped and he felt like strangling the man, but he was running out of time. But which way?! Even if he knew who was where, how could he choose? He cared about then both equally, although in different ways. He thought of his best friend. Could he live without him? What a horrible thought to have. What about his fiancé? He had just proposed, they had a whole life to live together. Could he live without him? He felt a pang in his chest from his thoughts and suddenly knew who he would save. And while it made him feel like an absolute jackass, he knew he couldn't live without him. He didn't know who was where though! He tried to focus on his instinct but felt nothing. He clenched his fists and ran… left._

_He ran and ran down corridors and around corners until he reached the last room farthest left in the hospital._

_“Tik tok, fireman. Ten seconds left.” The sound over the intercom made Jackson grit his teeth, but he hurried and turned the knob._

_There was the soft click of the bomb disarming and he heard sobs inside. “Jackson, no! Save him!” The familiar voice sobbed and Jackson’s heart fell._

_“No…” He whispered, pushing the door open further. “No!” He shouted as he laid eyes on the man. He quickly turned around and sprinted the other way, only to stumble as a huge explosion rocked the entire building._

_“MARK!”_

x

Jimin paced back and forth in front of the med bay doors restlessly.

“Jimin. Please come sit down.” J-Hope whispered, emotionally exhausted from the events that had transpired.

When they had gotten to Jungkook’s room, he was already being wheeled out. He was shaking violently and there had been blood everywhere from a wound on his chest reopening.

They had been waiting for a little over an hour now.

The hospital had tried calling Mark back, but he wasn't answering. It was only Taehyung and a handful of the more experienced nurses back there and that wasn't giving Jimin hopeful thoughts.

“No.” He muttered, continuing his pacing.

“What the hell do you think pacing is going to do for him, huh? Nothing! So sit your ass down!” Hoseok sighed, rubbing his face. “Please. You're only making yourself and me more worked up.”

Jimin bristled. “I'm sorry I care that he's in there possibly dying! We just saw him soaked in blood! I think I'm entitled to be worked up!”

“I believe in Taehyung. There is no way he's going to let Jungkook die okay? There is no possibility that he's going to die, so please, please come sit down with me?” Jimin saw the worry in Hoseok’s eyes and softened slightly. After all, Jungkook wasn't only _his_ friend. Ever since Jungkook started at the police academy, him and Hoseok have been as close as brothers. Through Jungkook is actually how Jimin and Hoseok met.

Jimin nodded reluctantly and sat tightly next to Hoseok. He could feel the other's body relax against his and felt slightly guilty that he made the other stressed out.

“I'm so worried, Hoseok.” He whispered softly, tears blurring his vision.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his head. “He's going to be okay Jimin. I swear it.”

Jimin nodded, closing his eyes and feeling the tears slide down his cheeks.

x

Taehyung grit his teeth, looking down at the reopened wound.

It wasn't possible.

He knew there was no way the stitches could've burst open like they did. Upon closer inspection, he realized he was right.

The damage was deliberate.

It wasn't just that though, the wound was forced open farther than it had been in the first place. It was almost like someone _wanted_ him to bleed out.

Taehyung didn't even want to think about it. Even though he didn't personally know the man, all of his friends were friends with him and he never seemed to find the time to actually meet the guy, he felt sick and angry at the thought that someone was this intent on harming Jungkook. In _his_ hospital. With Jungkook’s closest friends, who happen to be powerful people with powerful friends, in the next room.

“Yanan.” He said to one of the nurses after he finished stitching up and stabilizing Jungkook, “Call 911. Someone tried to murder this man.”

x

“Jackson.” Mark whispered as he faced the other man's back as they laid in bed together. “Jackson.” He tried one more time, wrapping his arms around the other. “You're not fooling anybody, love. Go to sleep, okay? I'm right here, nothing's going to happen.”

“...I'm scared.”

It was so faint Mark wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he gave him a reassuring squeeze. “I'm right here, I will always be here.”

It was at that moment, Jackson came to a conclusion.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let Mark die, whether it be in real life or in his vividly real dreams.

x

Hoseok startled awake at the sound of sirens outside the hospital doors.

“Chief! I thought you were off duty?” One of the newer officers, Kim Yugyeom, strode towards him.

He ignored the question. “What's going on?”

“Oh, we got a call about an attempted murder on one of the patients.”

Just then one of the more senior officers, Im Jaebum, rushed forward. “Sir, it was an attempt on Officer Jungkook.”

He already had a feeling but those words just confirmed his fears. He glanced at the still sleeping Jimin and decided against waking him. He stood up and lead the officers to a more secluded spot. “Tell me everything.”

“I just started talking to one of the doctors here, a Kim Taehyung, when he got pulled away by an emergency.”

“Where's Jungkook now?”

“In his room, still unconscious. Another doctor and one of our officers are with him just in case.”

Hoseok paused a moment. “Do you mean a nurse?”

Jaebum shook his head. “No, he was a doctor…”

Hoseok looked at him in alarm before taking off in a sprint.

“What's wrong?” Jaebum asked as he struggled to keep up with him in the twisting corridors.

“Taehyung is the only doctor tonight!”

“They could've called someone in, right?” Yugyeom piped up from behind.

Hoseok just shook his head and quieted down at they neared the room. He pulled out his gun, and slowly walked towards the open door.

“It's clear.” He announced shortly after, taking in the scene.

The officer they assigned was tied up in the corner, thankfully still alive, and Jungkook was fine.

The only thing disturbing was the words written in blood above Jungkook’s head.

‘Sweet dreams, fireman.’


End file.
